1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insecticide delivery system, and, more particularly, to an insecticide delivery system having an insecticide which is disposed within a can and selectively discharged into the ambient environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a carrier within an enclosed canister for delivery of an insecticide to the ambient environment. For example, it is known to provide an aerosol carrier within a canister under pressure having an active insecticide ingredient therein. The discharge nozzle of the canister may be locked into place such that the aerosol carrier delivers the insecticide to the ambient environment. Typically, such an apparatus is used inside of a building to rid the interior of the building of particular insects. The active insecticide within the canister can vary depending upon the particular types of undesirable insects within the building.
A problem with an aerosol canister as described above is that the aerosol essentially produces a fog within the interior of the building. The fog includes liquid droplets which are relatively quickly pulled via gravitational force to the floor of the building. The treated area of coverage using such an aerosol fogger is thus relatively limited. Another problem is that such an aerosol fogger may include volatile organic components which are combustible. In the presence of a spark or open flame, such volatile components could possibly ignite or explode.
It is also known that smoke carries an active chemical ingredient such as an insecticide better than an aerosol carrier. The smoke travels better within the interior of a building, and also penetrates better into cracks, grooves, etc.
One known method of generating smoke for use with an insecticide involves the use of a chemical reaction within a canister which heats a thermally activated insecticide. The thermally activated insecticide produces a smoke carrier and an active insecticide upon reaching a predetermined temperature.
What is needed in the art is an insecticide delivery system which utilizes smoke as a carrier and does not require the use of a chemical reaction to generate heat and activate a thermally activated insecticide.